


Surprise Visit

by analog_romeo



Category: Gravity Falls, Rick and Morty
Genre: Crack Pairing, M/M, Trans Dipper Pines, Trans Male Character, Trans Morty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-01
Updated: 2016-03-01
Packaged: 2018-05-24 02:57:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6138962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/analog_romeo/pseuds/analog_romeo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Good old fashioned porn without plot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surprise Visit

Dipper's sitting at the kitchen table with Mabel and Ford when a man about his uncle's age stops by. He's much taller, thinner, and has another boy with him.

"Hope y'don't mind I brought my grandson along, he kinda goes everywhere with me."

Ford pulls up a chair and chuckles. "Not a problem at all," he says, offering the chair to the older gentleman. "As you can see, I have a few grand-relatives of my own."

"Grunkle Ford," Mabel interrupts, "who is this?"

He extends his arm across the table. "This is my old college buddy, Rick."

Rick waves at the twins.

"We worked on plenty of science projects together," he continues. Then he interjects, "Rick, this is my niece and nephew, Mabel and Dipper."

They awkwardly wave at Rick, who snorts. "Who the hell names their kid Dipper?"

Dipper flusters in embarrassment. Ford is quick to say, though, "His parents weren't the ones to name him Dipper."

Dipper feels his stomach drop. He's about to stop his uncle, but he's too late.

"He picked it out."

"Why?" Rick questions, still smirking.

"Well, he didn't like the female name he was born with,"

Before he can go on, Rick's face clicks in realization. "No way! M-... M-... Morty is trans too,"

The boy across the table from Dipper blushes and immediately looks down, looking like he's about to either yell or cry.

Mabel is the one that says something. "Uh, Grunkle Ford... I don't think Dipper was okay with sharing that,"

Between his two options, Morty picks yelling. "Yeah, Rick, you don't just go around telling people that,"

"I'm sorry Morty, it's just, it's not that often you meet another trans person like you. I mean, you meet trans women sometimes, but not ones like you, not ones that were born women, Morty,"

Both Dipper and Morty visibly cringe at the terminology. They exchange awkward glances, but the two older men continue conversing like it's college again. They've diverted the subject away from trans people and to what they've been up to the last thirty years or so, but the tension is still so thick you could cut it with a knife.

He knows it probably makes him uncomfortable, but Dipper can't stop looking the other boy up and down. He's frail, almost too much so. He can tell he's not on hormones yet, either. It's probably inconsiderate to make such assumptions, but he does anyway.

It's also kind of hot how Morty blushes and unsuccessfully avoids eye contact. Dipper knows he's in too deep, but he's really, _really_ attracted to the boy sitting across from him.

Sweat starts to bead on Morty's face. He feels vulnerable and exposed, this Dipper kid looking at him like he's prey. From the nervous glances he's getting, the other boy is much more masculine than he is, but still very androgynous. He's got a boyish face, though, complete with a sharp jaw and dark, knitted eyebrows.

_Nope. No way. There is no way I'm attracted to this dude I just met._

"Hey, Morty, wanna check out upstairs?"

Those deep brown eyes are making him melt. He stands up too fast, chair squeaking against the floor as he pushes it back. "Ye-... yeah-! Sure!" he stutters.

Once they're alone, they both sit cross-legged on the floor. It's a bedroom, one Dipper and his sister must share, and one that used to be an upstairs loft or an attic. Morty feels the tension amp up as soon as they're away from everyone else, and alone together.

"That was pretty shitty of your grandpa to out you like that, I'm sorry,"

"Yeah, no, yeah, same to you," Morty chokes out.

Another silence hits and stays for about half a minute before Dipper clears his throat. "So. Uh. Ha, this is awkward,"

Morty laughs. "Yeah,"

It's a split second decision, one that he'll undoubtedly regret later, but his mind is screaming. His palms are sweaty against his thighs, and the boy in front of him is so nervous and pretty and _nervous for what?_ Dipper's breath picks up and before he can change his mind, he's leaning in and catching Morty's lips in his.

There's no mutual effort, though, and Morty is a caught off guard, freaked out mess when Dipper pulls away. Doe eyes caught in the headlights. Dipper sits back on his knees, heart rocking against his chest. He's about to swell with regret, but Morty grabs him by the shirt, and plants his lips hard against Dipper's.

Dipper's heart is racing, hormones surging as Morty kisses him with such fire and intensity that he almost loses his balance. Lips smacking, teeth crashing, and their shared breath a clusterfuck. Morty gets up on his knees and pulls Dipper in closer.

They're both their fair share of sexually deprived, which is probably why they feel the need to go hard like they're long-lost lovers who haven't seen each other in years. Part of Dipper is wondering what Ford is doing right now. The other part doesn't really care.

He hoists Morty up into a half-assed attempt at standing, only to press him against the wall and kiss back harder, fast and deep. Begging with his tongue for more, more, _more_.

They've been kissing for so long now that Dipper's binder is sticking to him from sweat. He trails a hand down to Morty's jeans and squeezes his bottom, getting him to moan. It's a desperate, delicious sound, and Dipper wants to hear it again. He squeezes again, this time harder, and elicits another moan from Morty.

The sweat is making Morty's binder stick to his back but he doesn't care. He ruts up against Dipper's hips, begging for friction. The other boy graciously answers his plea by rubbing his fingers against the crotch of Morty's jeans, making him cry out.

With one hand he holds Morty by the ass, with the other he rubs between his legs, feeling a slightly wet spot in the middle. He brings his fingers up, fiddling with the front of his jeans before he finally pops the button open, then hastily undoes the fly and shoves his hand in.

Morty cries out against Dipper's neck at the sudden touch and warmth and _fuck_ it feels so good. He spreads his legs open more to give Dipper leeway.

He pulls his hand away though, making Morty whine. But he's back again just as fast to slide Morty's jeans down and slip down to his knees in front of him. He puts his hand back on Morty's crotch, rubbing against it slowly, then looks up into his eyes. "This okay?" he asks, cautiously.

Morty barely sputters out a "yeah" before Dipper replaces his hand with his mouth, lips lax and dragging along the already wet crotch in his boxers. Morty's keening, fucking soaking, Dipper pressing open mouthed kisses to the front of his underwear.

He's a hair away from grabbing the other boy by the hair and humping his face. He's a dripping, throbbing mess and he wants _more more more_.

Dipper can practically read his mind. He looks up at Morty, asking with his eyes as he tugs on the waistband of his boxers. Morty nods furiously, breathing harsh.

There's a split second without contact and then Dipper's tongue is on Morty's clit, soft and warm and lips closing around it. Morty is moaning something awful and much too loud, but fuck, it feels so good. Dipper's mouth feels good right there _right there_ but he's bringing his face lower and lower and Morty stops breathing.

He gasps in shallow, and Dipper pushes his tongue inside.

"Are you guys okay in there?"

They both stop short at Mabel's voice. "Yeah, we'll be out in just a second,"

"Well hurry up, Rick and Great-uncle Ford are taking us to the diner,"

Dipper waits until he hears Mabel going down the stairs to say anything. "Maybe... maybe we should finish this when we get back."

Morty's response is pushing Dipper to the ground and kissing him hard.

He doesn't let Dipper finish. He's fumbling with the button on his jeans, haphazardly working at the zipper, yanking them down along with his boxers. He rubs his fingers down over Dipper's clit and stops at his opening. "Is it okay if I play with you like I play with myself?"

Dipper lets out a deep, breathy "yes."

Morty licks his lips nervously, before pushing two fingers inside Dipper. The other boy moans under his breath. Morty wants to hear that again, so he nudges his fingers again inside. Dipper hisses this time, but bucks up, willing pleas with his body for more. He's soaking wet against Morty's fingers, but the latter obliges, dragging his fingers out and thrusting them back in.

Dipper makes another sinful noise, and Morty repeats the action. He keeps going, forcefully thrusting his fingers in and out until Dipper's on the very last edge. Then he pulls his fingers out, and climbs on top of him.

He holds Dipper down, straddles him, and then grinds down on them. They both moan at once, and Dipper rolls his hips upward against Morty's. They're going at an off-beat rhythm, but it's hot and it's wet and it doesn't matter. Morty keeps going until he hears the pitch raise in Dipper's voice, riding it out as he comes.

Morty is close too, but Dipper's finished. So the other boy rolls the two of them around and takes over, grinding down hard into Morty's lap. Mabel knocks at the door again, but Dipper keeps going.

"What are you guys doing in there? We're leaving _now,_ "

"We'll be right _there_ , Mabel,"

Dipper's raw from the overstimulation but Morty's close, really fucking close. After about another minute Morty cries out, thrusting up against Dipper. They lie there in the afterglow, before they each stand up and hurriedly start to get dressed.

That's when Mabel walks in.

She doesn't say anything at first, just takes in the situation. Then she smirks. That smirk tells Dipper he'll be hearing about this the entire ride to the diner.


End file.
